Soto's Loyal Lieutenant
by OwnerOfAllGames
Summary: Diego wasn't sure how to take this all in.. Soto wanted him to kill a defenseless human baby. Maybe if he brought up his reluctance during the planning.. Maybe the Alpha would understand.. Hopefully.. He was his second-in-command, after-all.. what could possibly happen? - Diego X Soto. Rape. Domination/Submission.


Diego knew what Soto wanted.. he wanted that human baby found, and killed. And HE was the one that was supposed to pull it off.. This wasn't going to be easy. Soto called him to come to his den at the peak of their positions, to, 'discuss and plan' how to deal with this apparent menace.

The Smilodon reluctantly reaches the tall slope of the Alpha's cliff-face.. Hell, he didn't want to kill a human.. a defenseless infant one, rather.. He didn't mind slicing them into bits and feasting on their flesh.. right? Diego lets off a weary sigh. "..Oh Diego, what's wrong with you..?" He softly whispers to himself.. the snow falling around him as he stands patiently at the face of Soto's den.

A pair of sinister, glowing green eyes greet him as the familiar gruff voice speaks up. "Well?" **Pat**... **pat**... **pat**... Paw steps crunch in the snow at the large alpha makes his appearance to his little pack mate. "I've been waiting hours Diego." he begins with a low growl as he begins to circle the male. "You were supposed to be back at sunset..." Though his alpha was not shouting he could tell that he was pissed. Soto knew much about Diego.. what sort of cat he was.. rather he had the guts for this sort of thing.. And as he can sense the very essence of his Lieutenant's fear.. pffft. He just kept the male around because he was better than the other idiots.

"..Don't worry Soto, I have a plan..." He reassures quickly. "I was doing some extra scouting.." He sounds as if he's trying to convince himself that were indeed what he was doing.. licking his two saber-fangs in the front of his muzzle.

 **SCRATCH**. Diego feels a burning, stinging pain on the back of his neck. Soto had struck him harshly with glacier sized claws. "My patience is growing thinner by the day Diego. How long does it take to snatch up a tiny little baby from a damned SLOTH!" He growls thrust his muzzle inches from Diego's. "I do not recall you being this pathetic..." Diego pauses, staring back at Soto, staring deeply into his eyes as his warm blood softly spills down his neck.. Having the 'guts' to actually growl threateningly.

"..It's not just a sloth, Soto.." He remarks. "It's one of those mammoths, too.." He places a paw against his neck, hissing slightly as the wound stings. Soto just menacingly smirks. "The mammoth..." He chuckles and turns, kicking snow into Diego's face in the process. "If I recall correctly... and I ALWAYS do. You have boasted several times that you are the fastest hunter in the pack. It should be no trouble to outrun a mammoth." He pauses for a moment himself. Chuckling amusingly. "A plan?... No Diego, I have a plan. Would you care to hear it or would you rather be a pawn?" He flicks an ear curiously.

Diego wipes some of the snow off his muzzle, narrowing his eyes daringly. "..As your Lieutenant, I'd like to hear it, Soto.." He deeply remarks. Soto's ears perk at this statement, and he looks over his shoulders, his large tusks drawn back into a handsome smirk. "Lieutenant?... OH riiiiight riiiight. I did say that didn't I..." His chuckle sends chills down Diego's spine, this time he was sure it wasn't just the cold. "Here's what's going to happen. Tomorrow you are going to sink those miserable little tusks of yours into that kid. You're going to run for it, as fast as you can. Then, me and the boys'll be waiting to ambush those two wastes of life. Got it?" He darkly traces his unsheathed claw under the Sabertooth's chin.

Soto is pleased to note his tracing sends a shiver down Diego's spine.. the smaller Smilodon turning his head, and looking away from his Alpha. "..Yeah, I got it.." He.. reluctantly replies. Soto wasn't an idiot.. he knew Diego didn't have it.. He'd have to force Diego to understand his situation.. his responsibilities. "My tusks aren't that little, Soto.." He adds, his head turning back toward the larger, more dastardly of his species.

"..." The Alpha was hardly amused at this remark. Wrapping his paw around one of Diego's tusks and harshly pulling it toward him. He growls and narrows his eyes. "Diego, have you ever found yourself walking across a lake covered in ice?" He asks sinisterly, almost demonically. "Ice so thin that just a leaf landing on it could cause a crack?" Diego seems to get the message.. Sadly, he just got the message way too late to get back on good terms now.. "Ye-yea- Yes.." He grunts as his tusk is uncomfortably held by Soto's paw. "Yes, I.. I have.." When the Alpha's grip doesn't cease he realizes he'll have to give a better response than that.

"Soto, come on.." He tries to remedy their situation. "Come on, can't I-" He clamps his eyes shut, grunting as his poor tusk is yanked again. "I-I can prove myself!"

Prove himself..? This sounded promising.

Soto releases his tusk, shoving him onto his back in the process. He walks over and pins him into the snow, standing above him dominantly. He looks down at him with a cocky smirk. "If you fail tomorrow, you die. Simple as that..." He looks down at Diego and licks his fangs. "So in the unfortunate event that I have to make good on my order, I will claim what I desire **now**..." He leans down and nips at his second-in-command's neck, his tusks being so long that they soothingly scratch Diego's chest in the process. The Smilodon immediately tries to.. Hah. Diego tries to fight him off.. the fool. Soto just sinks his tips of his tusks in to warn the kitty-cat to stay still..

"S-Soto.." Diego's eyes widen drastically as he places one of his paws on his Alpha's chest. "St-Stop this. at onc- Diego's plea is interrupted as Soto unsheathes one of his razor-sharp claws.. holding it threateningly against the orange tiger's neck. "Na ah ah." Soto scolds smoothly, giving the reluctant male's neck a few licks. "Wouldn't want to do something you'll regret, Diego.." He warns quietly, earning a meek gasp from the Lieutenant. "..I-I don't like guys.." He tries to protest.. giving off.. a deep, rumbling sensation from his chest despite his wishes. ".. **P-Purrrr**."

Soto is fiercely satisfied, and he hadn't even revealed his TRUE intentions yet.. For now, he is content to just growling lustfully as he breathes into Diego's ear. "This will be a lot easier for both of us if you just relax, kit.." He whispers, giving the ear a tug. "..I thought you said cats don't purr..?" Soto adds, just to toy with the male's mind..

"T-Tigers don't purr.." He stubbornly growls, trying to narrow his eyes, but just ending up staring helplessly at his Alpha. "Soto, please.." The cunning male in question just laughs. "Hehehe..." He crackles and grins as he points down, a signal for Diego to look. When Diego looks he can see that Soto is fully erected.. His barbed, throbbing feline cock on full display. Much larger than a saber tooth's normal girth. "Another reason I'm the Alpha, kitten.." Soto purrs himself, dominantly tugging at the gasping male's ear still. "I've seen you staring before, and who could blame you, Diego?" He casually shrugs. "Tell me Diego, would I be incorrect in saying that you want a taste?" He makes a little scratch in the snow beneath them, as if counting how long it's taking to seduce his clearly gay Lieutenant.

Finally, Soto gets the reaction he wants from his, 'loyal' Lieutenant.. Diego deeply blushes.. his fangs bared.. in want. "No, Soto.." he gently exhales. "..I.. you're right.. as always.." Soto gets a little 'reaction' from Diego's body as well.. as he glances down, he can see Diego's sheath throbbing.. the loyal cat's red tip exposed to the cold.. twitching uncomfortably... Soto only smirks at his blue-balls. "Are you cold Diego?" There was no growl, nor any sort of malice in his tone when he asked this. Just a straight forward question. The loyal male finally seems to realize this fact.. shivering as his body is encased by snow, practically. "..Ye-yes.." He nods his head. "Can.. I stand..?" He asks meekly.. flicking an ear.

Soto releases him and turns, walking towards his den. "Come... You're no good to me frozen." As Diego gets up he gets a perfect view of his Alpha'a tight, virgin tail hole. It was so black and he could smell it's thick musk, even in the snow from where he was. The honestly horny sabre-tooth just wanted to bury his cock into Soto's dirty, puckered anus.. It seemed to call out to him.. for him to reach up, and just take it from his Leader.. though Diego would never do such a thing.. despite the throbbing pain between his hind-legs.

As Soto disappears into the darkness of the cave, Diego follows of course.. but there is a deep silence.. The cave is pitch black to Diego, that is until his night vision kicks in, but by then it is too late. Soto takes advantage of his superior senses and pounces Diego from behind. Pinning his new bitch roughly to the stone floor and growling dominantly into his ear. "Beg me not to do it..."

" **G-Gah**.." Diego hisses in response, his still cold limbs literally bending, and raising his rump up higher instinctively for his Alpha. The male didn't want to admit it, but.. the Alpha was just such a handsome male.. Hell.. Diego wanted to take it from Soto.. let the Alpha show him whose REALLY in charge.. Diego himself had been so testy lately.. "Soto, I-" Diego goes stiff when he feels.. Soto's thick tip brush against his two furry balls. "..I-I've never done this before.." He half-growls, half-pleads.. The begging was simply serving to make the Alpha's cock harder. "..At least let me prepare for it.. or let me claim you.." Diego surprisingly suggests, with a hint of slyness.

Soto bites into Diego's neck, harshly, deeply, just for even SUGGESTING such a thing. Him... raising his tail... pfft. "You want to prepare, huh kitty..?" He deeply whispers. "Then you best get to muffling yourself.." Before Diego can protest again... **THRUST**. Soto drives his barbed tip into Diego's tight, black tail hole. He groans gruffly as the amazing contrast soothes him. The snow was matted coldly against his paws.. yet Diego's scalding hot anus at his cock... Now THAT felt interesting.. Soto hadn't emptied his testicles since last season.. and even then, he only got a chance to fuck once during the whole thing.. He had started looking at Diego's tail from a distance.. his low swaying nuts.. Diego's thick sheath, though it wasn't near as thick as his own.. His second-in-command would be a good hole for him to take his angers and frustrations out on..

" **Good kitty**.." Soto deeply purrs, shoving his cock deeper into the clenching, twitching puckered hole underneath him. Keeping his fangs dangerously close to the Lieutenant's neck. "Take it like the bitch you are.." He dirtily curses, already beginning to feel the warning signs of release.. Diego however, had seen the subtle glances Soto had gave of his own hole.. he knew his Alpha could be submissive if he wanted to.

"A-Admit it, Soto!" Diego manages, snarling out loudly as he is violently used for the male's enjoyment. "Y-you wish I was strong enough to take you!" He very boldly remarks, his hole constricting, and expertly massaging the barbed cock inside. "You want a cock in your own tail-hole!" Diego grunts loudly, clenching his eyes shut as he is forced to take it like the tigress he is. The scalding hot hole heats up the Alpha's whole body nicely.. he hardly felt the cold anymore, thanks to his Lieutenant..

Soto snarls hatefully. "Shut your damned mouth you low life sloth fucker!" He slams Diego's chin against the stone floor. He begins to hump at his second in command with no restraint. If Diego wanted to be a smart-ass sabre-tooth, then he'd properly show the bitch whose in charge. Slamming himself balls-deep each time he thrusts his strong, masculine hips."You are slime, you piece of shit!"

"You're the SCUM!" Diego snarls back, his hole doing incredible things to Soto's cock.. every bold, bitter remark from Diego just edging him closer and closer to finally releasing after all this time of forced chastity.. having to walk around with practically a gallon of boiling cum in his heavy sack. "You just want a CHALLENGE!" He clenches his fangs shut, growling loudly. Soto can feel his two heavy, engorged testicles slap against the smaller Smilodons.. Diego's nuts seemed pretty full themselves. "You want to be FUCKED!" Diego curses dirtily, his own cock throbbing underneath him. His mind said this was wrong, that he should fight back.. yet all he wanted to do was release himself... Little did he realize, that he was right.. Soto could feel his own virgin anus clench at the thought of being fucked.. If another one of the pack had come in at that moment, Soto would of let them climb up on top of him, and bury their seed into his ass.. But sadly, nobody bothers the two.. a Lieutenant, and his Leader.. the Alpha.

With that thought, Diego's sphincter thankfully clamps up on him, forcing his two balls to pull up close underneath his tail-hole, forcing Soto to clench his fangs shut.. his one good eye focused on Diego. "Oh Diego, you little bitch.." He growls lustfully, rapidly picking up the pace of his rough humps, forcing the quickly warming up male underneath him to groan and hiss in both pleasure, and protest. "You're **mine**.."

Soto finally lifts his head up to the ceiling as he delivers three, quick jabs in succession. The cum flooding out of his sack, down his cock all the way to squirting deeply within his Lieutenant's bowels. " **Yeah, do it, Soto..** " Diego shamelessly purrs, purposely clenching his hole as Soto delivers his volleys of seed. " **Fuck me like one of your Tigress'.**." Soto snarls to the ceiling of the den as the cum is forced out of him.. A few good squirts fill Diego, the warm liquid heating his bowels, and his entire body up instantly from the ice. However, the bitch isn't let off that easily. His Alpha lays on top of Diego, not allowing him to move as he fills the clenching hole to the brim with his species' sperm. "Moan for me, you whore!" Soto sternly, loudly orders.

On cue, Diego moans loudly, just as Soto requested. " **Alpha!** " He whines, a bit more submissively than he first anticipated. Gasping and grunting as his own cock sprays his seed across the stone floor.. His hot batch of cum wasted.. His nuts emptied out against his will as he moans his Leader's name into the air.. " **O-oh, Soto.. S-Soto..** " he moans gently, softly.. his hole still being filled expertly. " **A-Ah.**." Soto, however, is very disappointed in Diego. Releasing the male as he staggers to his paws, breathing heavily. He shoves his large paw onto the back of Diego's head. "You came without my consent, Diego.." He whispers menacingly. "You know it is law in this pack that I must approve all matings..." Diego's eyes weakly make contact with Sotos.. Diego panting heavily as he whispers a very simple, straight-forward response.. "Fuck you, Soto.."

"No no..." He grins and bitch slaps the male. "Fuck YOU." He sits down and uses his paw to forcefully turn Diego's head, forcing him to look at him. "Now then, remember your mission?"

"Ye-yes, Soto.." He quickly pants, his tongue lolling out of his muzzle as sweat drizzles down his cheek. "I-I'll kill the human baby.." Soto nods, showing his support for just a split second. "You better, or else the others will be bringing YOUR corpse to me..." Diego pants gently.. his next response surprising Soto further.. "..Oh, you can't kill me, Soto.." He smoothly whispers.. leaning into the Alpha's ear..

"..Who else would keep you so satisfied..?"

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
